autobots play slender
by slenderman20dollars
Summary: title says all... what expression will the autobots have, when they play the infamous slender? who have a habit of making grown man crap themself? it's all in this fic. rated T for swearing and because i am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Autobots play Slender

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or slender.

It's early in the morning. Sam just awake. He then go to the kitchen and make some coffee for him. He then go to his computer and turn it on. Then open a browser and log in to his facebook account to check some shit. Then, Miles give him a message. "Hey sam, have you been play that slender game i've been telling you about?" miles ask "No, why?" Oh, dude you have to play it! It's so scary yet fun! It's also free to download!" Oh, okay then i'm gonna uhh.. search the game and download it. Bye" Kay, dude. Bye. Ohh, and be sure to record your expression for me!" O...K?"

Then, Sam log off his facebook and search this "slender" game miles has been talking about. He finally found the website. He press the download button and save the file. After the download finished. He then install it to his computer,then start the game. After he learn the basic control, he press "start" to start the game. He just a person who wander around in a dark forest who searching for a page. "huh, this is what miles call creepy? This is not creepy at all."

Sam start to move around to search for the pages. He found one in a tree. It's a drawing of a something with the tree. Sam get spooked a little because the music gets creepy. He then advanced to a small corridor. And find one more page there. He then go to a blue truck and find one more note there. "Huh, this is too easy" sam says.

He then turn around only to find the slenderman is behind him. Sam screamed like a little girl and fall from the chair to the floor. His scream is probably enough to wake up his neightboorhood. He then look again to his computer and quit the game and log again to his facebook. Miles then message him again. "How is it, dude?" "fuck you, miles"

He then close his browser and think for a minute. "_Hmmmm... i wonder what expression the other have when they play this game" _Sam says in his mind. He then take his USB and plug it to his computer. Then, he copy the files "slender version 0,97" to his USB and when done, he plug out his USB and turn off his computer. He bring his laptop and his USB go to his car. When he saw his car, it's remind him of bumblebee. "_Oh bee... i wonder what are you doing now" _sam thought. He then get into his car and drove to the NEST base. "_time for a little fun" _ sam says in his mind while smilling evilly when he thought what the autobots and the NEST team expression will be. He laugh a little when he thinks it. When he already arrived in NEST base, he got inside and park his car, then go into the base. "_let's get the party started. First fictim: Bumblebee._

**Do you guys think it's good? I will make it a chapter and i will also make the decepticons version later. So guys, goodbye until i have a time for write another chapter. PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Took a long time, but here it is. Chapter 2 of autobots play slender. Enjoy

A/N i made bumblebee can talk here.

Sam was busy searching for bumblebee, his ex guardians. He search for him everywhere, but finally sam found him. "hey bee" sam say. "what is it sam?" bumblebee ask. "are you free?" sam asked."yes" bumblebee replied."Why?" bee asked. "i want to show you a game. Follow me" sam replied. Then sam lead bee to the computer room where they have the big-ass computer and a big ass chair big enough to a group of humans to sit there... or a transformer. Sam then plug his USB to the CPU (don't ask) and choose a file and run it. Bee then sit down while sam tell the basic control of the game."are you ready bee?"sam asked."i'm always ready sam"bee bee press the "play" button. A writing came up. It says"collect the 8 pages" bee starts moving to find it. He found one page in a tree. It says "help me". Then bee came across a truck and found a page there. Then he went through a tunnel and found again one page. Bee turn around.. and find slender man is behind him. "AHHH! WHAT IN THE PRIMUS STOMACH IS THAT?"Bee screamed. Followed by a random word from the radio. Sam trying to hold his laugh, which he failed miserably. Thankfully, the slender man still pretty far from bee. So bee make a quick u turn and run out from the tunnel. Bee is hyperventilating quickly because the surprise. After bee calmed down, he continued the game. He came to a little house and found a page in there. He then go again and find a page in the..uhhh... red building. He then stumble to a long and corny corridor. Bee start shaking after seeing this view. Bee was thinking, if he turned around, the slender man will get behind him. But if he went to the corridor, the slender man will also there. Bee then decided to get inside the corridor. When there is two ways, left or right, bee choose left and find a page again there. Bee then get out... only to find slender man right in front of him.. bee screamed again, this time make him fall from his chair and fall to the ground with a loud "thump" while covering his eyes, not wanting to see the screen. Sam can't help but laughed at the sight. "so, how's the game bee?" sam asked to bee. But bee is still to scared to answer. He then unplugged his USB and run away not wanting to get into problem of why is bee fall to the ground and covering his face. When he was hiding, he saw some NEST member and optimus prime came into the room. "_Boy, that escalated quickly"_ sam says in his mind. "_that's one down, now for the other" _sam says again in his mind. He then walk normally and scout for a target.

Note: How was it guys? Is it good? Is it bad? Review your answer. Oh yeah, i also need suggestion of who will sam pranked next. I scratch optimus from the list. I want him for the finale. So, suggest now. You can also suggest some NEST member. Until then, PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam was searching his next prey: Ironhide around the N.E.S.T Base. And finally found him in... well, the weapon range testing his cannon. "Hey, Ironhide!" sam called at him. Ironhide turned his attention from his target practice to sam. "what is it sam? I'm a little busy here" ironhide replied."Do you want to play a game?" sam stopped for a brief moment."hm... since i have no duty to do, then yes"ironhide replied."okay, meet me in the computer room if you're done"sam say to ironhide. "will do, sam" ironhide then return his attention to his target practice... which is sideswipe and sunstreaker tied into a is their qonsenquences for pranking ironhide. Sam look at them for a brief moment to see the horror of their face, and quickly leave the room, not wanting to see what's gonna happen next.

A minutes passed. Ironhide finally come to the computer room to see sam about this "game" he's talking about."sit down, please" sam ordered to ironhide. Which he do so. In the screen he see a caption reads" Slender" the eight pages" which make ironhide flinch a bit. Sam then tell ironhide the basic control, then order ironhide to press the "play" button, which annoyed ironhide a little. He doesn't like being ordered, expecially by human. Back to the game. Ironhide see a caption"collect the 8 pages" ironhide then look around and find 1 page in the scary tree. He look around again and find 2 pages in a truck and in a crossed wall. He find 1 more in the tunnel. And again in the silo/ bunker or whatever that red thing is... back to the game, he find one more in the rock and one more in the rusted tankers. Making 6 in total. Sam was impressed by this. Ironhide already collect 6 pages and didn't see the slender man a little bit...

Until ironhide go to the crossed bathrooms and meet the slender man face to face."MY PRIMUS!" ironhide yelled. Sam was already far from the room, which is a good thing because the next thing he heard was a "BOOM!". Sam stopped for a look back. He saw some NEST soldier and then optimus and ratchet running into the room. Sam turned back to the room and peek a bit. What he saw was only a black smoke at first. Which then cleared to reveal a smoking cannon, a blowed monitor, and a hiperventilating ironhide. Sam quickly run before anyone, or more precisely, ironhide, to see him. He quickly go to his car and blast off to his house. "_well, that escalated quickly" _sam thought. He's not gonna go to the base for a couple of weeks.

**How was it guys? Sorry if it's bad. I've got a writer's block which make me , VOTING TIME! Which one should i do next?**

**Racthet or jazz?**

**Sideswipe**

**You can also suggest anyone else, even if that bot is dead. So START VOTING, GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME. TILL THAT DAY, TILL ALL ARE ONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH how cruel i am! I left my readers waiting! Sorry guys, i've got a massive writer block... and a complete laziness. By the way, this is the voting result:**

**Jazz: 4**

**Ratchet: 4**

**Sideswipe:0 (poor him)**

**Prowl (requested):1**

**Jazz and ratchet is tie. But i'm gonna do jazz first. Coz he is the first one requested. So here we go!**

**CHAPTER 4**

It has been a few week after the... "incident". But sam won't give up now. He start searching for a new target. And he found one."_bingo" _ sam thought. His target is a silver mech who is shorter than bumblebee. Yes, that mech was Jazz."Yo! jazz" sam yelled at him. Jazz then looks at him." What's up, sam?" jazz replied." You wanna play a game?" sam asked."hmmm... what game?"."digital game" sam replied."hmmm... kay" jazz replied."but the computer still broken" jazz add."hmmm... how 'bout you transform first? Then we can play inside" sam replied. Jazz nodded and transform."i think we need to go to a more... private place" sam says while getting inside jazz. Jazz just drive away. They passed with bumblebee. At first he look confused, but when he realize it, his eyes widen, but it's too late..

They both go to outside the base. It's pretty quiet. So it's a perfect place. Sam then pull out his laptop and plug it in to jazz so he can play. So he choose the file, run it... bla..bla...bla so let's just to the game, shall we? Jazz then collect one page."i don't like this" jazz says."neither do i" sam says. Jazz then manage to get two... then three... _he's pretty good"_. Sam thought.

He spoke too soon.

BAM!

"WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?" jazz screamed. Sam was taken of guard by this. So he's also suprised. But not for long. "alrightjazzineedtogobye!" sam says. Before taking his laptop and go outside jazz and run as fast as he could. "_that's another one. This is getting better and better" _sam thought.

**How was it? Is it good? Bad? Tell it in the review. I'm gonna make ratchet later. And prowl too. Oh yeah, you can also request any other character. And till that day... TILL ALL ARE ONE!**


	5. Chapter 5 i think?

**Chapter... 5, i think?**

**I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't update for a long time. It's because i have an writer's block. since in my mind, there's 2 ratchets. one is his "grumpy old" ratchet. and one is the "calm" ratchet. but i decide to make the "calm" one. but keep your emails open, who knows if maybe i will make the other mood... anyway, enjoy the story! hehehehe...  
**

Sam was lurking for his next prey. Yet he didn't find him anywhere. Frustrated, he decided to ask where is ratchet. He look as his watch, 12 o' clock. Lunchtime. Means that all the NEST team are in the cafetaria. Wasting no more time, he start to "fast-walking" into the cafetaria.

His guess was right. Everyone was there. But he only search one man that know where is ratchet:Lennox.

"hey, lennox" sam greeted him. "hey,sam. What do you want?" lennox asked him. "do you know where ratchet is?" sam asked back. "oh, he's in the med bay. Fixing the computer." Lennox reply. "thank you lennox" sam replied. He was about to go, but something made him stay a little bit longer.

"hey, lennox" stone called lennox, he then pulled out a knife."do the knife thing, please?'. Stone ask him."oh no, please no"lennox say to him." Come on, man. Please?" stone pleaded. Sam was rather interested here. Without a word, lennox grabbed the knife and do a few spin before placing his hand on the table to start. Stone was rather happy befor suddenly, epps headlocked him not to hard and grab his and and place it on the table. "hey epps, stop messin around." Stone say to him, half laughing, half worried. Suddenly, lennox place his hand on the top of stone hand. "lennox, hey man." Stone said. "hey, come on. Stop messin around!" stone said. His tone full of worry."trust me" lennox replied. Lennox started to do his knife trick, stabbing right in the gap very all that stone do is scream, since if he move his hand, it's a sure hit. It continue for a bit before lennox get more speed and finally stopped. Stone finally stopped screaming, and epps also let go his arm from stone. "thank you" lennox said. Before going away, after he give stone his knife. "that wasn't funny, man." Stone said, while looking at his hand.

Back at sam, he walk into the med bay to find ratchet. And lennox guess was right, ratchet was there, sitting on an oversized chair. "hey ratch" sam say. Ratchet was little bit startled by sam sudden appearance. But quickly calmed down. "ah sam. What brought you here?" ratchet asked him. "how's the computer?" sam asked back. "the computer? Hmm... i think it's good now. I didn't tested it yet, though." Ratchet replied. "do you want to test it now?" sam asked. Ratchet is silent for a moment before nodding his head. "okay, then. Better sooner than later." Ratchet then connected the CPU to his mainscreen, while sam plug his USB to it's port. Ratchet then started the computer to play the game...

**OHHHH... my first cliffhanger. I love messing with my readers, hehe. I'm so cruel. So, what will happen next? Will ratchet get scared out of his armor, or he will be just fine? stay tuned for the next chapter of "autobots play slender". And till that day... till all are one!**


	6. it's ratchet time!

**It's ratchet time!**

... Ratchet then start the game. And as usual, there is a main menu. Sam tells ratchet to press the "play". As usual, after ratchet press the play button, there is a caption in the screen. "Collect all 8 pages". After sam tells the basic control, ratchet start playing. And as usual, ratchet find the first page at the scary tree. He then walk around again. Sometimes sam look at ratchet face, only to be dissapointed as he seem calm, and not afraid at all. Ratchet find another page at the truck, and another one in the tunnel.

After collecting the page in the tunnel, ratchet feel that he's being watched in the game. So he look back and... well... the slenderman was right behind him. "dear primus." Ratchet says, surprised. But no hint of fear in his voice. After a minute of silence, sam finally spoke. "so, how do you think?"

"Of the game?"

"Of the game"

"Well, i think it's pretty good for a scare. But i've already seen more horror more than this. But it still a pretty good game." Ratchet admitted. Sam only nodded in response. "well, if you don't mind, i need to bring this CPU back to the computer room. So please unplug your USB." Ratchet ordered. Sam nodded and take unplug his USB. "K, then ratchet. See you then." Sam said to ratchet. Ratchet nodded and bring the CPU out of the med bay. Somehow, Sam felt a great respect for the old medic. Because he's the first one who didn't flip out like other autobots he offered to play the game. "_that's another one. But who's the next prey?" _sam said in his mind.

**So, how was it? Pretty bad, huh? Well, this comes up to my mind because ratchet is an old medic, then he probably already seen countless autobots died in the battlefield. Which, for any medic, a true nightmare...**

**So, yeah, that was it guys. Chapter 5 part 2. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I'll promise to update more often. I already know who's to do next... and until i update, UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!**


End file.
